Sweet Dreams
by CrazyJaney
Summary: AoshiKaoru fluff... cute little oneshot... Kaoru's thinking of Aoshi as she tries to sleep...


a/n: i've been into this pairing lately... hope u like! k/k is still my fav tho...

Disclaimer: I don't RK, never have, never will...

Sweet Dreams  
An A/K one-shot

Kaoru stared at her shoji in silence. In her hands she held a letter. The latest one that Aoshi had sent her. Ever since Kyoto they'd written on and off and slowly, she'd started to feel more than friendly towards the Okashira. She'd never expected that he'd feel the same until she'd made a visit to Kyoto a few months ago, claiming she wanted to visit Misao.

Aoshi had been intrigued by Kaoru's amount of skill when she wielded a bokken against Kamatari. He'd confronted her one evening after everyone else had retired to talk of her skill; the most words she'd ever heard him speak. She remembered that first conversation had been stretched into the early hours of morning. They'd talked well past dawn until they heard the bustle of people moving in the Aoiya.

She smiled at the memory. He'd squeezed her hand briefly before he swept past her doorframe and out of her room.

This is the time  
When you need a friend  
You just need someone near  
I'm not looking forward to  
The night I'll spend thinking of you  
When you're not here

She re-read the letter's content and lifted her hands to her lips, thinking. She knew she shouldn't go straight to sleep after doing hard thinking, especially about him, for it would only make it harder to sleep. She knew she'd end up thinking about him all night and then she would fall asleep around the house all day. Sighing slightly, she laid down on her futon, blowing out her candle and predictably, her mind drifted to Aoshi.

It was going to be a long night…  
_  
How many times will I think  
About the things I'd like to do  
Always denied the right  
To live my life the way I want  
I want to share it with you_

She knew that she would love to go and live in Kyoto with him and Misao, but she was bound by her dojo, and her freeloaders. She held the letter to her heart as she imagined a life with him. Underneath his cold exterior, there was a warm heart. A heart he'd shown her when she'd visited last month. She savored the memory, letting over linger.

He'd taken her hand in his and stared into her indigo eyes, his not as cold as she remembered them to be. She stuttered out his name and tried to ask him what he wanted to talk to her about. He gently told her that he'd been unable to stop thinking about her and he felt that this was progressing into something more than just a mere friendship. No, it was much more than that.

She'd shyly told him the same, letting him know that she felt the same. He'd smiled; the first time she'd ever seen him smile. He pulled her close for a brief hug and kindly escorted her to the train the next day, promising to write. And he'd written all right. Several times since she'd been there. That hadn't been her last visit just to see him, either. She'd gone one other time…

Close you're eyes,  
I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close you're eyes  
I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to fall into a peaceful dream world. She was sure that Aoshi had to be thinking of her as well. Especially after what had happened last time. She'd left Tokyo via train alone, despite all of Kenshin's protests, and gone to Kyoto again. They all thought she was simply deprived of female friendship since her and Megumi weren't exactly on the best terms. She'd played into the lie, needing them to believe it so she wouldn't have to tell them of her infatuation with Aoshi so early.

She'd rushed straight from the train to the temple, knowing he would be there. She knew that everyone at the Aoiya would be expecting her sometime between today and tomorrow, so a little time with him wouldn't mean a thing to him. She'd opened the shoji to find him sitting there as she'd expected. He looked up, recognizing her ki and smiled softly. She plopped down next to him and returned his smile with one of her own bright ones. He clasped her hand in his as they talked in quiet voices about how they'd been since they'd last seen each other and what had changed since their last letters.

He bent forward and…  
_  
I think of your kiss  
As the days roll by  
And I write the words you love  
And what I can't say in a letter  
Just have to wait 'til I get home_

If she closed her eyes tight, she could still feel his lips against hers. It was so nice. The way he softly brushed her lips with his, not rushing. There was nothing more than the simple sweep of lips against lips, but it was still so heavenly. She unconsciously lifted her fingers to her fingers and imagined him near.

The letter was still clutched in her hand in a painfully tight grip, the words he'd written flashing across her mind. She sighed in contentment, remembering that he'd briefly mentioned that there were things that he just couldn't express through a letter.

'Kaoru, dearest, there is something I should have said when I last saw you, but I never got it out. I love you… I have for a while now… Keep these words in your heart until next we meet.'

She smiled yet again, as she opened her eyes. If only they'd had more time alone when they'd been together…

There's not time to tell ya  
Half the things that I should  
Only that I'm so glad  
I fell in love with you  
And I'd do it again  
If I could

She hadn't been granted the time she'd wanted. God hadn't allowed for it. She'd only managed to choke out a few 'aishiterus' before she had to return to Aoiya. Despite all the pain of seperation, she was happy that she'd fallen in love with him opposed to Kenshin. While Aoshi bared guilt, it was not so much that he couldn't allow himself to love her. Kaoru knew there was a time when she thought she loved Kenshin. When he'd left, she was almost positive. And then Aoshi had returned… and her emotions had been thrown upside down and she knew that her infatuation with Kenshin was nothing compared to what she had with Aoshi.

"I love you… Aoshi…" she murmured, closing her eyes again.

Close you're eyes,  
I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close you're eyes  
I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams

Close you're eyes,  
I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close you're eyes  
I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams

She felt herself drifting off, sweet images of what could be filling her senses. She hoped that he was sleeping somewhere in Kyoto, resting in his futon, thinking of her as she thought of him. Her smile didn't leave her face as sleep came upon her. He would never know just how much he meant to her. How much she cherished her time alone with him. Perhaps she would tell him some day was one of her vague thoughts as slipped into a dream world.

Aoshi… was the last thought she had.  
_  
Sleep, like a child  
Resting deep  
You don't know what you give me  
I keep  
For these moments alone_

Aoshi closed his eyes for a short time before opening them again. He'd sent the letter off not long ago, but she should have it by now. A small smile flickered over his face; one preserved just for her. She was amazing… She always proved it to him. He slid into a sleeping yukata as he thought of their time together.

He'd been surprised when she'd chosen him. Very surprised. He'd always assumed that she was in love with the Battousai, but he'd been wrong. She'd shown him that much. He unrolled his futon and climbed in. His thoughts were fuzzy and full of a blue-eyed girl.

Close you're eyes,  
I want to ride the skies  
In my sweet dreams  
Close you're eyes  
I want to see you tonight  
In my sweet dreams

They slept soundly… each having… sweet dreams.


End file.
